


mahal kita pero may iba ka na pala

by nezukos



Series: ways to say i love you [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Friends!Kaisoo, Light Angst, M/M, Open Ending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: After how many months, nagkaroon muli ng time si Jongin at Kyungsoo para sa isa't-isa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: ways to say i love you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	mahal kita pero may iba ka na pala

**Author's Note:**

> ways to say i love you thru a beer

Mabilis at accurate ang paghihiwa ni Kyungsoo sa sibuyas. Nakasalang na rin ang kawali para ito ay painitin at lagyan na ng mantika.

Matapos hiwain ang luya ay nilagay na niya ito sa kawali at sinunod ang sibuyas. Ginisa niya ito maigi hanggang sa idagdag na ang manok na ititinola.

Nag-beep ang cellphone niya sa counter na agad niyang kinuha. 

> Baka mapaaga ako ng dating xD
> 
> _ -Jongin _
> 
> Mag-ingat ka mag-drive. Wag ka muna magtxt
> 
> _ -Kyungsoo _
> 
> Opo, boss!
> 
> _ -Jongin _

Napailing si Kyungsoo at bumalik na sa pagluluto.

Masaya si Kyungsoo dahil matapos ang ilang buwang hindi pagkikita ay magkikita na muli silang dalawa ng college friend na si Jongin.

Sa grupo nila noon, sila na lang ngayon ang mas madalas magkita dahil mas busy na ang iba sa kanila-kanilang mga buhay at trabaho.

Pero si Kyungsoo at Jongin, walang pinagbago. Kung gaano sila kaclose noon ay close pa rin hanggang ngayon.

Aminado ang dalawa na iba ang noon sa ngayon. Kung noon ay araw-araw silang nagkakasama, ngayon kung may libreng araw lang. At sa tuwing napagpapasyahan nilang magkita, it's either mag-iisleepover sila o di kaya naman ay kakain sa labas.

Pero ngayong araw, napagdesisyunan nilang mag-sleepover na lang sa apartment ni Kyungsoo.

Matapos maluto ang tinola, kinuhaan iyon ng picture ni Kyungsoo at naghugas na ng mga kasangkapang ginamit sa pagluto.

Nag-ring ang doorbell.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

Pagkabukas ng pinto, isang presko at napakagwapong Jongin ang bumungad kay Kyungsoo na may dalang plastic ng beers.

"Tada!"

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa mukha ng kaibigan at pinapasok na ito sa apartment niya.

"Aga mo." Komento ni Kyungsoo habang papalakad sa kusina.

"Nag-undertime ako." Amin ni Jongin sa kanya, ngiting-ngiti.

"Excited?" Hinanda ni Kyungsoo ang mga plato, kutsara't tinidor para sa hapunan nila ni Jongin.

"Aba syempre! Tagal nating di nagkita tapos tinola pa ihahanda mo. Tagal ko na kayang di nakakakain ng tinola."

May mahinang tawa na lumabas kay Kyungsoo. "Kala ko pinunta mo lang dito yung tinola."

Inakbayan siya ni Jongin. "Luh, di kaya!"

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan. "Bitawan mo na ako. Kakain na tayo."

Madaling sumunod si Jongin. Siya ay bumitaw at sinabi. "Yes, boss."

* * *

Habang kumakain ng tinola ay panay ang maligalig na pagkwento ni Jongin patungkol sa trabaho at pamilya. Mga nakakatawang karanasan, mga kinaiinisan nito at ang mga susunod niyang mga plano sa buhay.

Tahimik at masayang nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Sa kanilang dalawa, si Jongin ang pinakamadaldal pero kahit ganun, kahit dumaldal si Jongin ng buong araw, hindi siya magsasawang makinig dito. 

Naubos ang tinola pero ang kwentuhan, hindi pa nagtatapos.

Nakaupo sa sahig at tutok sa panonood ng pelikula ang magkaibigan habang umiinom ng beer na dala ni Jongin.

"Tagal din nating hindi nakapag-movie marathon no? May seven months din ata."

"Oo nga eh pero di bale promoted ka naman na."

"Ikaw ba? Puro ako lang nagkwento. Ikaw kamusta ka?" 

Tutok si Kyungsoo sa pinapanood habang nakatingin naman sa kanya si Jongin. Hindi siya nakatingin dito dahil masyadong malapit ang kaibigan sa kanya. Dikit ang kanilang mga braso at napakalapit ng mukha ni Jongin. Amoy na amoy pa niya ang lalaking-lalaking pabango nito na gustong-gusto din naman ni Kyungsoo.

Tumungga si Kyungsoo sa kanyang beer at natawang sinabi, "Wala naman kasing nagbago sa akin. Ganun pa rin naman ako."

"Wala bang kakaibang nangyari sayo o ano?"

Napaisip si Kyungsoo. "Hm. Meron." 

Pareho na silang hindi nakapokus sa pinapanood. Tutok man ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa telebisyon, hindi naman na niya maintindihan ang nangyayari sa pelukula. 

"Hulaan ko kung ano."

"Sige try mo."

"May increase ka this year?"

"Wish ko lang!" Tawa ni Kyungsoo na di na napapansin na naka-tatlong bote na pala siya ng alak.

Medyo tipsy na rin siya pero pinipilit pa niyang maging malakas.

"May bago kang officemate?"

"Hindi."

"May nagresign sa team niyo?"

Umiling siya.

"May nakaaway ka?"

"Mukha ba akong nangangaway?"

"Baka lang, kasi kakaiba eh." Nguso ni Jongin. "O e ano bang kakaibang nangyari sayo?"

Tumawa bahagya si Kyungsoo at sumimsim ng alak. "Siret na?"

"Siret."

"May nanligaw sa akin."

"Uy! Kakaiba nga yan! O e anong nangyari?" Excited ang reaksyon ni Jongin.

Bahagyang ngumiti si Kyungsoo at bahagyang nasaktan din sa reaksyon ng kaibigan.

Inom.

"Basted."

"Basted!? Bakit naman??" Nguso ni Jongin sa kanya kaya't sukli ni Kyungsoo ay mapait na tawa. 

"Bakit disappointed ka?"

"Syempre, chance mo na nga magka-jowa, naudlot pa. Tsaka, di na tayo bumabata. Sooner or later kailangan na natin makahanap ng partner."

_ Pucha _ .

Tumawa si Kyungsoo bago lagukin ng walang hinto ang beer at ubusin ang laman nito.

Nagitla rin si Jongin nang makita ang kaibigan na walang preno sa pag-inom.

"Soo, alak na alak ka ata ngayon ah. Bakit ba kasi di mo sinagot manliligaw mo?"

Bumukas pa ng isang bote si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya umiyak-tawa sa mga sandaling iyon pero hindi niya magawa kaya itatagay na lang niya ito para maibsan kaunti ang kirot na bumabalot sa kanyang dibdib.

Hindi niya sinagot ang tanong ni Jongin. Bagkus, nagtanong siya pabalik. "Ikaw ba? May lovelife ka na?"

Tinitigan niya maigi ang reaksyon ng kaibigan. Nagbabakasakali siyang makakatanggap ng inaasahang sagot, ngunit nagkamali siya. "Pang-finale ko sana 'to pero...oo meron na." 

Sa malambing na ngiti pa lang ni Jongin, naubos na agad si Kyungsoo kaya't matapos niyang tumawa ay tinungga niya ulit ang alak at nagpakalunod dito.

Tangina. Bakit ba sila napunta sa puntong ito? 

Putangina.

"Uy, Soo. Hinay-hinay lang." Pag-aalala ni Jongin sa kaibigan na kung umasta ay parang tubig lang ang alak.

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang paubos na bote at nahihilo na. Tumawa siya. "Pake mo ba?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Lasing ka na. Awat na. Wala sa plano kong lasingin ka. Magkukwentuhan pa tayo."

"Magkwento ka na." Lasing na udyok ni Kyungsoo.

"Kanina pa ako nagkukwento. Ikaw muna. Di mo pa sinasagot tanong ko. Bakit di mo sinagot manliligaw mo? E di sana may Papa ka na ngayon." Nakuha pa ni Jongin mang-asar.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "E ayoko siya maging Papa eh."

"Bakit? Hindi ba kasing gwapo ko?" Pagbibiro ulit ni Jongin at tumawa ulit ng mapait si Kyungsoo dahil mas gusto niyang sabihin na,  _ oo hindi kasi siya ikaw,  _ kaya sinagot na lang niya ito ng pagtungga ng alak.

"Soo, awat na. Mag-momovie marathon pa tayo tsaka kwentuhan." Inagaw ni Jongin ang bote na hawak ni Kyungsoo pero ubos na iyon.

Naghanap pa ng bote si Kyungsoo. "Ubos na? Wala na alak?"

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang mga naubos nang bote at tinaktak ang mga iyon sa bibig, ngunit patak na lang ang nakuha niya. Pero miski patak na lang ayos lang sa kanya maibsan lang ng mumunting likido ang sakit na nadarama niya sa mga sandaling iyon.

"Soo, ayos ka lang ba?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang mapait at tumango. "Oo. Ayos lang. Bakit naman hindi?"

Tumawa si Jongin. "Ikaw ah. May tinatago ka no kaya alak na alak ka." Pinatay na ni Jongin ang pinapanood nila at napatitig kay Kyungsoo--ang titig na nagpapahina sa kalamnan at kaluluwa ni Kyungsoo--ang tingin na gusto niya ay siya lang ang nakakatanggap mula kay Jongin.

Pero malabo na iyon mangyari.

"May problema ba? Kung meron, sabihin mo. Makikinig ako." Alok ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Problema?" Ngiti ni Kyungsoo. "Gusto mo malaman anong problema?"

Tumango si Jongin, bahagyang nakanguso.

Sa mga sandaling iyon, sinulit ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakataong titigan ang magandang mukha ng taong minamahal niya ng patago ng ilang taon.

_ Mahal kita yun ang problema. _

"Gusto ko pa ng alak." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na naging dahilan ng malakas na pagtawa ni Jongin at pag-akbay sa kanya.

"Deh, di kita lalasingin. Kukwentuhan pa kita tungkol sa love life ko." 

Pumipiglas si Kyungsoo sa hawak ni Jongin pero ayaw siyang bitawan nito kaya bumigay na siya at sumandal na lang sa balikat ng kaibigan.

Tahimik.

Ubod ng tahimik.

"Gusto mo ba talaga malasing?"

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at tumango.

_ Malasing sayo, oo. _

Ngumiti si Jongin. "Okay sige, bili pa tayo alak--" 

Halik sa gilid ng labi.

Ewan na ni Kyungsoo kung ang alak pa ba ang kumokontrol sa kanya o ang sarili na niya na ayaw pang sumuko sa laban.

Pagkalayo ni Kyungsoo bahagya, alam na niya na ito na ang katapusan ng pagkakaibigan nila ni Jongin base sa reaksyon nito.

Kung dun din naman ang kahihinatnan ng pagkakaibigan nila, mas mabuti pang sabihin na rin niya ang mga salitang matagal na niyang gustong sabihin sa kaibigan.

"Mahal kita."

_ Papalayain na kita... _

Ngunit bago pa matapos ang lahat, nagdikit muli ang kanilang mga labi. At sa pagkakataong ito, si Jongin ang unang humalik sa kanya.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha open ending yan pero yes nagkiss sila bahala na kayo mag interpret


End file.
